


but I'll resurrect

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three things remained constant</p>
            </blockquote>





	but I'll resurrect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to quite a few people who aren't me. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Gravity"

In the beginning, it was just the thrill of discovery that drove Helen from one Anomaly to the next.

Then she saw the horrors that mankind wrought when the paths through the distant past led her into the future. A plan formed—a wretchedly tangled, twisting plan that was just crazy enough to have a snowball’s chance in Hell of succeeding—and she pursued it to the very ends of her sanity. She held a gun to her husband and pulled the trigger for the chance to put things right.

It all unraveled after that. A dozen different timelines, a dozen different possibilities, but three things remained constant: primitive man survived her assassination, the future fell apart, and Nick was always dead by her hand.


End file.
